Belle Epoque
by Chanbaekfanfic614
Summary: Kehidupan para mahasiswa yang menjadi housemate disebuah kost bernama Belle Epoque. Cerita tentang percintaan, masalah keluarga, ujian persahabatan dan kehidupan selanjutnya. [chanbaek, HunHan, Kaisoo, XiuChen]
1. Chapter 1

Chanbaekfanfic614

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-oOo-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belle Epoque

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast: Baekhyun x Chanyeol

Luhan x Sehun

Kyungsoo x Jongin

Xiumin x Jongdae

Genre: humor—Romance—life

Rated: M

Summary: Kehidupan para mahasiswa yang menjadi housemate disebuah kost bernama Belle Epoque. Cerita tentang percintaan, masalah keluarga, ujian persahabatan dan kehidupan selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byun Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil dengan wajahnya yang manis dan suaranya yang Indah dan merdu. Polos, naif dan mirip anjing kecil yang manis dan penurut menurut para housematenya. Kuliah jurusan psikologi.

Do Kyungsoo.

Lelaki berperawakan kecil, bermata besar dan beralis tebal tapi sangat cute dan manis. roommate Baekhyun. Pendiam, tidak banyak bicara, tidak suka berbasa-basi dan pekerja keras. Meski begitu dia sangat peduli dengan housematenya terutama Baekhyun, si anjing kecil yang ceroboh dan naif. Kuliah jurusan manajemen bisnis.

Xi Luhan.

Lelaki berkewarganegaraan China yang hidup sendiri di negeri Ginseng ini. Si peramal amatir yang selalu ribut dan sering mengganggu kedua hoobae di kostnya. Namun begitu ia sangat menyayangi housematenya. Paling berani diantara yang lain. Kuliah jurusan Jurnalis.

Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin.

Paling tua di antara housematenya. Memiliki kehidupan yang glamour dan yang paling bersinar diantara yang lain. Sering berbicara kasar dan memaki para housematenya, namun begitu dia sangat menyayangi mereka. Kuliah jurusan tata busana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Next?


	2. Ketakutan di awal yang baru

**Chanbaekfanfic614**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Belle Epoque."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast: Baekhyun x Chanyeol**

 **Luhan x Sehun**

 **Kyungsoo x Jongin**

 **Xiumin x Jongdae**

 **Genre: humor—Romance—life**

 **Rated: M**

 **Summary: Kehidupan para mahasiswa yang menjadi housemate disebuah kost bernama Belle Epoque. Cerita tentang percintaan, masalah keluarga, ujian persahabatan dan kehidupan selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[Chap 1: Ketakutan di awal yang baru]

Ini semester baru, awal Maret. Waktu yang dipenuhi dengan nervous, semangat dan awal yang baru. Apa kau mengemas barangmu sebelum awal semester dimulai?

Jadwal kuliahmu, tempat pensil, penghapus, buku catatan. Oh, orang hanya perlu membawa laptop belakangan ini? Lalu kau harus mengemas satu hal yang penting, Hal yang paling penting. Aku bicara tentang kepercayaan diri, tentu saja! Kau mungkin akan stres, harus terbiasa dengan teman baru, dan semester baru.

'Bagaimana kalau aku canggung? Bagaimana jika orang tahu kalau aku canggung?'

Aku yakin ada banyak orang yang berpikiran seperti itu. Namun ini penting untuk mengangkat kepalamu. Dan kau berjalan ke bagian baru hidupmu dengan percaya diri!

Yeonam-dong, Belle Epoque.

"Kau siapa?"

Seorang halmeoni yang membawa kantung belanjaan menyapaku didepan pintu utama tempat kost-ku yang baru. Aku menoleh dan membungkukkan badanku kepada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo." sapaku.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, yang pindah hari ini."

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. Kemudian mempersilahkan ku naik ke lantai dua, tempat kostku.

"Semoga beruntung. Kau pasti membutuhkannya." Kata halmeoni itu didepan pintu rumahnya. Ia tinggal dilantai satu dibawah kost-ku, pemilik kost baru ku, Belle epoque.

Tahun baru, semester yang baru, awal yang baru. Setiap kali aku harus menghadapi awal yang baru, aku mengalami mimpi buruk. Bagiku hal baru membuatku gelisah daripada bersemangat.

Aku sudah sampai didepan pintu kost-ku. Aku menekan tombol bel sekali, menunggu seseorang dari dalam membukakan pintu untukku.

"Ow!"

Aku mendengar suara orang mengaduh. 'Ah, ada orang didalam.' pikirku.

Namun sudah sekian menit pintu itu tak kunjung dibuka. Aku menyerngit heran, lama sekali sih kan cuma buka pintu saja.

Aku meraih ponselku dan menelpon teman kamar baruku. Apakah dia yang didalam atau teman baru yang lain. Saat menunggu panggilan, halmeoni pemilik rumah tersebut menghampiriku. Mungkin dia mendengar aku menekan bel terlalu sering dan menganggunya.

"Ada apa? Tak ada orang didalam?" katanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." kataku. 'Karena tadi aku mendengar orang mengaduh.' tambahku dalam hati.

Lalu wanita paruh baya itu menekan tombol bel tersebut. Ia tersenyum padaku dan memperhatikanku. Halmeoni pemilik rumah ini masih terlihat cantik walaupun usianya sudah mulai senja, bibir keriputnya masih dipoles lipstik merah dan rambutnya disanggul yang membuatnya terlihat berwibawa. Ia menekan tombol password pintu tersebut.

"Aku datang!" kata orang yang ada didalam.

Kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampakkan lelaki manis berwajah mungil dan... Cantik. Ia tersenyum canggung dan menunduk malu karena diperhatikan olehku dan halmeoni.

"Kau didalam? Kenapa kau tidak bukakan pintu untuknya?" kata halmeoni begitu pintu terbuka.

Si lelaki manis ini tersenyum canggung dan menatap kami.

"Oh... Um.. Aku tertidur.. Jadi.. ah masuklah!" katanya sambil menatapku.

Kepalaku menyembul dari balik pintu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo." kataku.

"Oh, Annyeonghaseyo." ia membalas.

Halmeoni tersenyum sambil menatap lelaki itu. Kemudian ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Selamat tinggal." kata lelaki manis itu.

Setelahnya, ia menatapku yang masih berada dibalik pintu. Aku hanya menunduk dan tersenyum malu.

"Masuk. Ayo masuk."

Aku mengangguk dan kemudian masuk kedalam rumah kost itu.

"Tapi, kenapa kau datang lebih awal?" kata teman baruku itu.

"Aku bilang aku akan datang jam tiga sore." Aku meletakkan tas besarku dan membuka ikatan tali sepatuku.

"Tapi kau bilang akan datang jam lima sore."

Tanpa kutahu ia melihat jam diponselnya dan menyerngit.

"Tak apa, Kau tidak membuatku menunggu lama."

"Oh.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Masuklah duluan." kataku.

"Tidak. Tak apa. Nikmati saja waktumu."

"Semua orang mendapatkan rak, Jadi kau bisa gunakan yang dibelakang."

Didekat pintu, ada sebuah rak sepatu besar tiga susun dibawahnya ada rak yang memiliki dua daun pintu. Lelaki berambut coklat itu berdiri disebelah rak itu dan menunjukkannya padaku.

"Okay."

"Masuk. Kamarmu ada disebelah kiri."

Aku mengangkat tas besar ku dan mulai masuk mengikuti arah ruangan itu. Aku masuk kamar yang akan kutinggali nanti. Ada dua ranjang, ranjang dipojok kanan kamar dan ranjang tingkat namun hanya memiliki satu kasur. Kemudian dua meja belajar dan dua lemari pakaian. Dibelakang pintu ada rak buku tiga susun.

"Oh, kau bisa taruh disini. Mejamu, disini." Kata lelaki manis itu.

"Okay."

Aku meletakkan tas besarku dimeja yang ia tunjukkan.

"Itu meja Kyungsoo. Dia juga menggunakan ruangan ini. Dia kuliah dijurusan manajemen bisnis. Umurnya dua puluh tiga tahun."

"Dan aku, Xi Luhan. Mahasiswa jurusan studi media atau kau sering menyebut jurusan Jurnalis. Aku seniormu."

"Okay." Aku masih sibuk melihat-melihat kamar tidur ku. Dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan lelaki itu.

"Dan juga... Ada satu lagi dari kita jurusan tata busana dan sedikit pamer. Mungkin karena dia memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan ingin memamerkannya."

Aku tersenyum.

"Oh satu lagi, kau bisa memakai satu tempat tidur yang tidak terangkat. Dan... Lemari... Gunakan ini!" Ia menunjuk lemari pakaian dipojok kiri kamar. Aku membuka pintu lemari tersebut dan mengamatinya.

"Oh yeah, ada toserba jika kau pergi ke sebelah kanan dari pintu depan."

Lelaki yang sedari tadi berbicara itu terdiam dan menatap ponselnya. Tanpa kutahu didalam pesan ponsel lelaki itu adalah "Berhasil kabur!" dari seseorang. Kemudian lelaki bernama Luhan itu tersenyum.

"Well, istirahatlah." Aku menoleh, dia kembali tersenyum.

Kemudian dia meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku duduk di meja belajarku. Rasanya cukup nyaman dan aku senang mendapatkan kamar kost yang bersih dan nyaman. Saat aku sedang mengamati meja belajarku, tak sengaja kulihat sebuah kotak yang ada dibawah kaki meja. Penasaran kuambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya.

Didalamnya ada sebuah figura photo seorang lelaki yang sedang menari. Aku tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu, mungkin orang yang sebelumnya menggunakan kamar ini. Aku meletakkan kembali kotak tersebut ke tempatnya.

Jika aku membuka pintu kamar, disebrang kamarku ada kamar milik Luhan, lelaki tadi. Kemudian dari lorong kamar kami disebelah kanan ada dapur, yang digabung dengan meja makan kami. Lalu diujung sana ada kulkas besar dan pintu kamar mandi. Disebelah kamar mandi ada sebuah kamar lagi yang juga sudah terisi.

Untuk ukuran kost yang dihuni para lelaki seperti kami, kost-an ini cukup rapi dan bersih. Aku bersyukur karena aku tidak suka dengan orang yang jorok dan kurang suka dengan kebersihan.

Aku membuka pintu kulkas, banyak makanan dan beberapa kimchi juga minuman yang masing-masing memiliki label nama di wadahnya. Xiumin, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo. Aku membaca satu persatu nama tersebut dan tersenyum. Mereka benar-benar rapi dan tidak suka berantakan.

Kemudian aku melihat-lihat kamar mandi, ada tiga sikat gigi, tiga lemari nakas yang sudah terisi. Lalu didepan pintu masuk ada ruang untuk menjemur pakaian yang terdapat jendela yang dapat melihat pemandangan diluar kost kami, juga kursi dan meja serta beberapa tanaman yang dipelihara.

lalu didinding disamping rak sepatu tadi, ada sebuah papan peraturan yang tertulis:

Peraturan di Belle Epoque:

1\. Tidak ada pacar

2\. Tidak ada wanita

3\. Tidak ada sepupu lelaki

Aku tersenyum dengan peraturan nomor tiga. Apa maksudnya? Jadi kalau sepupu perempuan baru boleh berkunjung kesini? Ah.. Tapi jika lihat peraturan kedua, juga wanita tidak diperbolehkan datang kemari. Lucu sekali.

Lalu aku meletakkan sepatuku di rak sepatu susun ketiga. Kemudian aku membuka pintu lemari dibawah rak sepatu tersebut, di susun kedua rak sepatu tersebut, ada sebuah sepatu sneakers yang biasa dipakai untuk dancer. Aku pernah melihatnya saat kaka tingkat disekolahku dulu. Kuambil sepatu tersebut dan memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, aku sedang membersihkan rambutku dan mulai memijit kepalaku yang sudah berbusa. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Ya, ada seseorang disini!" teriakku.

"Aku datang!"

"Apa?"

Aku menoleh ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, terkejut karena seorang lelaki masuk kedalam kamar mandi padahal aku sedang membersihkan rambutku. Kemudian ia duduk di kloset dan buang air kecil. Bukannya, lelaki itu berdiri ketika buang air kecil?

"Hei, kau baru disini, kan?" tanyanya.

"Um, ya." kataku.

Aku menunduk dan memunggunginya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Ah, Byun Baekhyun." Katanya.

Aku menoleh, ia sedang menatapku. Karena malu dan aku sedang membersihkan rambutku aku kembali memunggunginya dan menunduk.

"Kau masih bayi, kan?"

Aku menoleh. Hah?

Ia malah meninggalkanku sendirian dan lupa menutup pintunya. Untung saja aku masih berpakaian lengkap, karena aku baru membersihkan rambutku.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Aku kembali kekamar setelah mengeringkan rambutku lau bergegas tidur. Ku intip kasur diatas namun teman sekamarku belum pulang. Aku menyalakan lampu karena aku tidak bisa tidur dengan keadaan gelap.

Saat tertidur, memori masa kecilku terputar. Seorang anak kecil berjalan dilorong kelas, seorang anak yang berada ditaman luas dan gonggongan anjing yang berlari menghampiri anak kecil tersebut. Lalu pecahan toples kaca yang berisi ikan kecil yang jatuh dan menggelepar dilantai.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi dalam tidurku, kemudian kedua mataku terbuka ketika lampu kamar dimatikan. Lalu, aku melihat derap kaki menaiki kasur atas dikamarku.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang pagi, kedua mataku terbuka karena sinar matahari yang masuk ke celah-celah jendela kamarku. Kemudian aku bangkit dan melihat kasur teman sekamarku, namun aku tidak menemukan teman sekamarku. Mungkin sudah kembali beraktivitas tanpa sempat berkenalan denganku.

Aku meletakkan ponselku dimeja belajar dan menemukan sebuah note yang bertuliskan 'Tolong matikan lampu sebelum tidur.'

"Apa? Aku hanya melakukannya sebagai bahan pertimbangan untuknya. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur kalau lampu dimatikan..." lirihku sambil membaca note itu.

Selesai mandi, aku memanggang roti dan mengoleskan selai nanas buatan ibuku.

"Oh, kau bangun lebih pagi." Lelaki bernama Luhan baru bangun dari tidurnya, dengan piyama berwana merah muda dan bermotif hello kitty menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi." sapaku.

"Hei, tidak usah formal begitu. Kau terlihat kuno. Berbicara banmal saja denganku."

"Um... Ya, nanti." kataku.

"Nanti? Apa kau bersikap begitu karena kau lebih muda empat tahun dariku?" Dia mendelik —pura-pura— marah.

Aku terkejut, sedetik kemudian ia nyengir geli.

"Hehe.. Aku becanda."

Kulihat dia mengambil gelasnya dan menuangkan serbuk kopi didalamnya, lalu menyiramkan bubuk kopi tersebut dengan air panas. Aku melanjutkan mengoles selai nanas di roti panggangku. Kegiatan ku terhenti ketika dia mengamati gerakanku dan menatap roti yang ada di tanganku.

"Kau mau?" tawarku.

"Mau, terimakasih." katanya, lalu mengambil rotiku dan memakannya.

"Wow, selai ini enak sekali. Merknya apa?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak membelinya. Ibuku yang membuat."

"Oh. Wow, ini enak sekali."

Dia menatapku. "Ah, ambil sendiri."

Aku menyerahkan toples selaiku dihadapannya. Ia segera mengambil toples itu dan mengoleskan dengan banyak selai itu ke roti panggang yang kuberi.

'Banyak sekali...' kataku dalam hati.

"Hey!"

Seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi mengejutkanku. Yang lebih mengejutkan ia hanya memakai handuk yang membalut bagian bawah tubuhnya. Itu laki-laki yang menerobos masuk kamar mandi semalam.

"Selamat pagi..." kataku canggung.

"Hey, kau mengejutkannya! Pakai bajumu." Tegur Luhan.

"Apa? Ini tidak seperti aku punya sesuatu yang kalian tidak punya."

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Dia itu pamer." kata Luhan padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Hey!" Luhan berteriak lagi.

Lelaki itu mengambil kopi sachet milik Luhan dan menyeduhnya dan terlihat tidak ambil pusing dengan si pemilik kopi itu. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju sofa diruang tamu dihadapan kami, belum memakai baju.

Sedangkan Luhan duduk dimeja makan kami sambil menikmati kopi hangat dan roti selai nanas yang kuberikan padanya. Aku menatapinya, tidak adakah niat lelaki itu menawariku segelas kopi miliknya?

"Wae?" tanya Luhan karena merasa diperhatikan.

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng.

"Hm tentang Kyungsoo seonbae..."

"Yeah?"

"Kau bilang dia jurusan manajemen bisnis kan? Lalu siapa yang lain? Yang jurusan tari?" tanyaku.

Mereka berdua menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing, raut wajah mereka berubah. Seolah pertanyaanku seperti malaikat maut yang menanyakan dosa apa saja yang mereka perbuat. Kemudian kedua lelaki itu saling memandang.

"Ada beberapa foto dikamarku, seorang lelaki yang difoto saat sedang menari diatas panggung." aku melanjutkan.

"Oh... Itu lelaki yang dulu tinggal dikamarmu." kata Luhan kikuk. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika aku mulai pembicaraan tentang lelaki itu.

"Oh.."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan foto itu?"

"Siapa yang peduli? Buang saja." lanjut lelaki itu.

"Oh yeah, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." sahut lelaki yang sedari tadi memakai handuk tersebut.

Kemudian mereka berdua bergegas kekamar masing-masing dan meninggalkanku sendiri didapur.

.

.

.

Aku kembali dari toserba setelah berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan dan keperluanku selama sebulan. Lalu aku bergegas merapikan keperluan mandiku dan meletakkannya di kamar mandi, kemudian meletakkan cup gelas milikku ke tumpukan cup gelas milik para housemateku.

Setelah itu aku kekamarku untuk membuka beberapa kardus berisi barang-barang yang dikirimkan ibuku untuk dirapikan didalam kamarku. Ketika aku menarik perekat kardus itu seseorang diatas kasur bergumam.

"Oi!"

Aku menoleh. Seseorang sedang tidur disana dan merasa terganggu dengan pergerakanku, yaitu roommateku.

"Ah, maaf! Aku tidak tau kalau ada orang disini." kataku.

"Hm."

Sedetik kemudian ponselku berdering. Aku menggigit bibirku lalu menyambar ponsel dimeja belajar dan segera bergegas keluar dari kamarku. Aku beranjak keatas loteng kost-ku, ibuku yang menelepon.

"Yeah, aku baru menerimanya."

"Aku harus lakukan sekarang."

"Lelaki yang lebih tua tinggal disini. Mereka semua baik. Tak apa. Mereka semua hanya baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Bu?"

"Oh yeah, beritahu ahjussi bahwa aku berterimakasih untuk uang itu."

"Tidak. Jangan beri telponnya ke dia."

"Ah... Yeoboseyo. Aku berterimakasih untuk uangnya."

"Okay."

Aku menuruni tangga setelah menelpon ibuku di loteng tadi. Kulihat Kyungsoo seonbae sedang bergegas pergi keluar rumah. Aku buru-buru menuruni tangga namun sampai dibawah ia sudah menutup pintu, gagal lagi untuk hanya sekedar menyapa dan memperkenalkan diri. Aku menghela nafas.

Kemudian aku kembali kekamarku untuk menata barang-barang yang masih dikardus. Disalah satu kardus terdapat note seperti tadi pagi bertuliskan: 'Bisakah kau berkomunikasi dengan via pesan sementara ketika disini? Dan nyalakan mode getar.'

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk didalam bus, menuju kampusku. Bus sangat padat dipenuhi mahasiswa karena hari ini adalah hari pertama perkuliahan di awal semester dimulai.

"Dan di akhir, skor dua nol tapi mereka punya tiga gol di akhir" ketiga lelaki yang berdiri mengobrol dengan berisik. Salah satu dari mereka tasnya mengenai lenganku dan aku mulai risih, namun tidak berani menegur dan hanya menunduk tidak nyaman.

"Yeah, itu semua terjadi kurang dari lima menit." Lelaki lain melanjutkan obrolan. Tanpa memahami situasiku yang tidak nyaman karena tas mereka.

Mereka masih sibuk membicarakan pertandingan bola semalam dan lagi-lagi tas mereka mengenai wajah dan tubuhku. Aku bermaksud menegur mereka namun mereka begitu berbisik dan aku sepertinya tidak bisa menyela pembicaraan mereka. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bangkit dari dudukku dan memilih berdiri di bus ini. Moodku sudah buruk diawal pagi ini.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun? Masih ada tiga pemberhentian." tanya Luhan yang kebetulan berangkat bersama mengingat kami masih satu universitas, dia duduk didepanku.

"Tak apa."

Kampus begitu padat karena banyak mahasiswa semester baru sepertiku karena sudah awal semester. Aku berjalan berdampingan bersama Luhan, senior sekaligus housemateku.

"Kau tidak ke orientasi? Kenapa tidak?" tanya lelaki itu. Dia cukup popular karena ia pandai bergaul dan pintar memilih dan memadukan pakaian dengan baik, kudengar ia juga memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan juga popular.

"Aku demam."

Luhan mengangguk maklum. "Ini mungkin akan cukup sulit bagimu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Aku yakin sebagian besar teman kelasmu memiliki geng mereka sekarang."

"Oh, Kim Ki Bum! Lee Taemin!"

Lelaki itu berlari menghampir kedua temannya. Aku mengamati mereka dan mulai berjalan sendirian ke gedung universitas sambil menunduk.

.

.

.

"Anyeonghaseyo!"

"Anyeonghaseyo!"

Dosen wanita memasuki kelas kami dan para mahasiswa dikelasku menyapa dosen pertama tersebut.

"Oh, aku melihat beberapa wajah familiar. Angkat tangan jika kau masih kembali ke kelas ini."

Aku menoleh kepada beberapa mahasiswa senior yang mengangkat tangan malu-malu karena mengulang mata kuliah dosen itu. Seorang senior lelaki yang tinggi memakai kaos putih mengangkat tangan sambil melirikku. Namun, aku tidak memperhatikannya dan hanya fokus dengan dosen didepan kelas.

"Oh, ya. Berjanjilah bahwa aku tidak akan melihatmu di semester berikutnya. Kerja keras di semester in, oke?"

Tak lama dosen memulai materi kuliah.

"Jika kalian melihat buku kalian, ada bagian yang disebut 'definisi psikologi' pada halaman kedua. Ini penting untuk mengetahui psikologi, pertama dan terutama—"

"Hey!" Lelaki tinggi disebelahku berbisik padaku. Namun tak kuhiraukan karena kupikir ia sedang tidak berbicara denganku.

Aku membuka buku yang dimaksud dosen itu, kemudian ia mulai mendikte materi mata kuliah hari ini. "Chapter 1, 'Definisi Psikologi.' Tujuan dari kelas psikologi—"

"Hey! Dia mencolek lenganku, si lelaki tinggi itu. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Boleh aku pinjam pulpen?" katanya dengan suara huskynya.

Aku mengangguk dan dengan ragu memberikan pulpenku yang berwarna kuning dengan rumbai-rumbai diatasnya serta ringbell mungil.

"Gomawo." Bisiknya.

Setelah lima puluh menit, perkuliahan selesai. Setelah dosen mengucapkan salam aku merapikan buku-buku ke dalam tas dan bergegas pulang.

"Seonbae! Belikan kami makanan!" tiga wanita satu angkatan denganku menghampiri lelaki jangkung itu.

"Aku mau carbonara!"

"Aku mau sup sundae!"

Ah, ya pulpenku! Aku tergagap dan ingin meraih pulpenku dari meja senior tinggi itu. Bahkan aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara hanya untuk menegur senior itu dan meminta pulpen milikku.

"Kenapa aku harus?" kata lelaki tinggi itu sambil merapikan dan memasukkan pulpen milikku.

"Mereka bilang seseorang tidak harus membayar makanan sendiri ketika mereka mahasiswa baru!" gadis berambut merah bernama seulgi itu menatap senior kami dengan penuh harap.

Belum sempat menegur dan meminta pulpen itu senior itu sudah berlalu dikelilingi tiga gadis itu. Hah… aku menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah, aku makan siang sendirian dikost. Sambil menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara talkshow yang cukup menarik. Cukup senang karena para housemateku belum pulang.

"Jeruk disini! Jeruk asam dan manis!"

Kudengar suara dari speaker penjual buah dimobil keliling lewat depan kostku. Aku bergegas mengambil dompet dan berlari ke penjual buah tersebut untuk membeli satu atau dua kilo jeruk manis untuk dimakan bersama para housemateku nanti.

Setelahnya aku kembali ke rumah, aku melihat Kyungsoo seonbae berdiri didepan meja makan sambil mengetuk-mengetuk meja makan dengan jarinya. Kemudian ia menatapku yang terpaku dari jarak satu meter tempat dirinya berdiri.

"Pastikan kau mematikan televisi ketika kau pergi keluar. Dan meja adalah ruang komunal jadi pastikan kau membersihkannya segera. Sama juga untuk kamar mandi."

"Dan tolong tarik keluar colokan setiap yang tidak kau gunakan." Lanjutnya.

Aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Apa? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, anyeonghaseyo." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku canggung. Tidak tahu harus memulai darimana.

Ia menatapku bingung namun dengan sopan membungkukkan tubuhnya juga dan menatapku. Kami sempat terdiam, aku mulai ingat kalau barusan aku barusaja membeli buah jeruk.

"Oh, yeah. Kamu mau jeruk—"

Seniornya –roommatenya— sudah meninggalkanku ketika wajahku terangkat setelah mengambil jeruk yang ada diplastik.

Dingin sekali.

"Aku mau pulang…" lirihku.

Pagi ini aku moodku sudah buruk hanya karena melihat selai nanasku berkurang. Padahal seingatku, aku tidak pernah memakan banyak selai nanas beberapa hari ini dan sudah menuliskan namaku ditoples itu.

Ketika mau berangkat kuliah, dipintu terdapat note bertuliskan 'Orang yang terakhir keluar harus mematikan semua peralatan.'

Xiumin seonbae. Ia selalu menginjak sepatu milikku ketika masuk rumah. Atau menyerobot masuk ke kamar mandi ketika aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi tersebut.

Xi Luhan seonbae. Dengan seenaknya menumpang mencuci baju bersamaku dan beralasan dia yang akan menjemurnya jika sudah dicuci.

"Hey, apa pakaian di mesin cuci milikmu? Cepat gantung itu! Orang lain perlu memakai mesin!" Xiumin seonbae yang berteriak memakiku tanpa memberikan aku sedikit waktu untuk menjelaskan.

"Um, itu."

Akhirnya berakhir aku yang menjemur pakaian tersebut. Pakaian milik Luhan seonbae.

Setiap hari selalu begitu, pagiku selalu dimulai dengan kekesalan karena setiap harinya selai nanas buatan ibuku selau berkurang, entah siapa yang memakannya. Atau Xiumin seonbae yang selalu saja menyerobot ketika aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi. Dan Kyungsoo seonbae yang tidak pernah absen untuk memberikan note kecil di setiap sudut kamar yang menurutnya salah, seperti 'Tolong tarik colokan jika kau tidak digunakan.' dan lain sebagainya. Mereka seolah menyepelekanku yang paling pendiam, terlalu gugup untuk menegur mereka. Atau karena aku tidak pernah komplain dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?"

"Sudah ku bilang, bukan aku! Kenapa kau terus menyalahkanku?"

Kudengar Xiumin dan Luhan seonbae sedang beradu mulut. Xiumin seonbae berdiri sambil menunjukkan kemeja hitamnya pada Luhan seonbae yang sedang duduk disofa.

"Bukan kau?"

"Tidak! Kenapa kau menuduhku?"

"Tunggu saja sampai aku menangkap orang yang melakukan ini. Jika kau memakainya diam-diam, kau harus menempatkan kembali ketempatnya dengan benar!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa taruh ini dimesin? Aku hanya pakai ini sekali!"

Aku keluar kamar dan menghampiri mereka ketika Xiumin seonbae terus memaki dan mengomel didepan Luhan seonbae yang masih duduk ditempatnya.

"Ada apa" tanyaku.

"Itu… aku mencuci itu." Luhan seonbae menatapku. Xiumin seonbae juga ikut menatapku.

"Itu kau? Kau yang melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Luhan seonbae—"

"Hei, kapan aku begitu?"

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak bilang apapun karena aku tidak punya bukti." tukasku.

"Dan goresan ini karenamu, kan?" tanya Xiumin seonbae lagi.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap lelaki itu. "Tidak bukan aku!"

"Dan ini kau!" Xiumin seonbae mengibas-ibaskan pakaian rusaknya kewajah Luhan seonbae.

"Kau bilang bukan kau sebelumnya!"

"Kenapa kau memukulku, sialan?" Luhan seonbae melemparkan pakaian tersebut ke wajah Xiumin seonbae.

"Ya!"

Sedetik kemudian mereka saling menarik dan Xiumin seonbae membanting lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke sofa. Kemudian mereka saling berteriak dan menjambak rambut masing-masing kemudian Luhan seonbae menggigit bahu lawannya hingga Xiumin seonbae teriak. Mereka terus berkelahi sampai tubuh keduanya jatuh ke lantai. Aku mencoba menengahi dan malah terkena imbasnya. Wajahku terkena tendangan mereka. Ugh!

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya,

"Selamat pagi." Luhan seonbae menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi." Xiumin seonbae menyapaku.

Xiumin seonbae mengambil susu dikulkas dan menuangkannya di mangkuk serealnya. Sedangkan Luhan seonbae menyeduh kopinya. Mereka saling menatap penuh benci. Sialnya, aku ada diantara mereka. Setelah keduanya kembali ke masing-masing kamar mereka, Kyungsoo seonbae keluar dari kamar kami.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku.

Namun, lelaki pendek itu tidak menjawab sapaanku. Kulihat Kyungsoo seonbae mengambil susu kotak dan kimbab lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Aku menunduk dan berdiri tak nyaman sambil menunggu roti panggangku matang.

"Hal yang terbaik adalah menjaga kata-katamu ketika kau tinggal dengan orang lain." kemudian ia meninggalkanku.

Lagi-lagi mereka mengabaikanku.

.

.

.

.

 _Yang paling penting dalam "mengatur tempat" adalah untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak mengklaim ruang yang sudah diklaim seseorang, atau sesuatu. Ada ruang tertentu yang sudah di klaim, kau lihat. Jadi itu akan jadi tugas yang sulit untuk mencoba mengambil ruang dari mereka._

" _Aturan tempat" orang lain?_

Kyungsoo seonbae. Sedikit dingin dan menakutkan.

Xiumin seonbae. Pamer dan menakutkan –juga.

Luhan seonbae. Dia cengeng, tapi –juga— menakutkan.

 _Satu harus menemukan tempat untuk diri mereka sendiri yang paling sesuai dengan citra diri yang paling penting di antara image seseorang dan penampilan adalah kesan pertama seseorang terhadap sesuatu. Jika kau pertama diposisi tidak berjalan dengan baik, itu bukan akhir. Ada hal yang disebut "Atur Ulang Tempat."_

Yeah, orang tidak bisa hidup pada beras saja. Aku harus mencoba yang terbaik dan mendapatkan, bahkan jika itu sulit. Aku harus membangun diriku sendiri. Image yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku tidak ingin tinggal diam dengan perlakuan dan sikap para housemateku.

'Jika kau makan roti dan selaiku, kau harus memberiku beberapa kopi.' Aku akan mengatakannya pada Luhan seonbae.

Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Dan jangan ragu!

'Luhan seonbae bilang ia menggantung pakaian jika aku mencucinya! Jadi jika kau akan marah, arahkan kemarahanmu kepada orang tepat!' aku akan mengatakannya pada Xiumin seonbae.

'Bagaimana kalau kita perkenalan diri dulu. Aku Byun Baekhyun.' Aku akan mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo seonbae dan menjabat tangannya.

Jangan hindari tatapan mata orang.

Hah… aku menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Membosankan kah?


End file.
